The present invention relates to a card straightener which receives a card that has been processed through a heating process such as lamination, or printing and cools the card while it is supported so the card is planar when processed.
When plastic cards, such as ID cards, are laminated, the heat of lamination softens the cards and unless the cards are anealed in some manner they will curl or warp. The problem persists and is difficult to solve because of the requirement for compact printers and laminators.
One prior art device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,076, and it uses a heated roller to relieve stresses in a card to straighten it.
The present invention relates to an improved card straightener that utilizes a flat plate that supports a softened card and cools it so it remains planar. The card may be spring-loaded against the plate, with a second plate. One or both plates can have heat sinks to increase the rate of cooling. The heat sinks have a series of metal fins, preferably, and at least one can be cooled with a fan which blows air over the fins for dissipating heat in a sufficient amount so that the plates will straighten curls or bends in the card. The cards will cool and become rigid and will remain planar.